Little Humans Are Just Like Cute Sparklings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Autobots save six-year-olds Rachel and Katie when the Decepticons target them one day. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: This story takes place not too long after the first three episodes of the G1 television series.**

* * *

 **Little Humans Are Just Like Cute Sparklings**

Earth was buzzing with the knowledge of the alien robots that had crash landed on it, many people excited that there were aliens that were benevolent and willing to help them when the aliens' enemies caused trouble.

"Many of the humans are quite welcoming," Optimus said to Ironhide. "Some of our friends have been asked to help the local city's maintenance crew."

"That's good," said the red Autobot in his thickly-accented voice. "I'm also glad the humans are not afraid of us, considering the Decepticreeps wreaking havoc."

"Yes, that is a plus."

"Teletraan-1 to Optimus Prime," the _ARK_ 's computer suddenly spoke up. The leader of the Autobots activated the viewing screen.

"Yes, Teletraan-1?" He asked.

"Decepticons after young human Earthlings," the computer alerted before showing them the scene at a playground where Starscream was trying to catch two small humans, humans that looked younger than Spike.

"He's going after two sparklings!" Ironhide said with a growl.

"Ironhide. Bumblebee, you two are with me," Optimus said. "Teletraan-1, keep us posted."

"Yes, Optimus Prime, sir," the computer answered.

At the playground, two young girls were running and hiding from the bully Decepticon that was hunting them. Six-year-old Rachel had come to the playground wearing her new outfit of a hot pink dress, timber wolf gray shorts that went down to her knees, a violet bow on the chest part of her dress, and new shoes colored silver and hot pink on her feet. She had gone to the swings to play when she had noticed another girl that looked about her age sitting on one of the swings. She wore a sky-blue dress that had a cute, blue bow on the chest part, blue pants, sky-blue and white shoes, and a sky-blue bow in the back of her hair. A silver heart locket hung around her neck and had a beautiful sapphire snowflake engraved on it. Hoping for a friend, Rachel had gone over to the girl, who she noticed was crying. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously, feeling sad for the new girl.

The other young girl looked up at her. "My mommy and daddy are dead," she said sadly. "Those mean robot creeps killed them."

The six-year-old was shocked to hear that. She remembered hearing about the evil Decepticons and her six-year-old heart was telling her to offer to have her new friend come with her and her uncles would be able to help out. "Do you want to come with me?" She asked the other girl. "We could play in the big playroom at my uncles' house."

The other girl looked up at her, perking up a bit and nodding. "Maybe…we can be sisters?" She said.

Rachel liked that idea. "Yeah!" She said. "I'm Rachel. I'm six-years-old."

"I'm Katie," said her new friend. "I'm six too."

Just then, a big robot landed near them. "Well, two little helpless insects," said the robot in a mean voice as he reached for them.

"Stay back, you big bully!" Rachel said, throwing a rock at him while she shielded Katie. Even though her uncles told her it wasn't nice to throw stuff at people, the six-year-old decided that throwing rocks to keep this mean robot away was necessary, especially when he glared at them and reached for them. "Katie, run!" She called to her.

Now, Starscream was looking for the two. "Come out, little insects," he said with a sneer. "Lord Megatron wants you two."

But the young girls smartly stayed hidden, moving underneath the jungle gym they were hiding behind and spotting a large, black tube that was suspended from the bottom of the jungle gym by strong chains. Rachel had an idea. "Katie, up here," she said in a whisper, helping the girl up into the giant tube before crawling up in there herself, wiggling around until she managed to get inside.

Katie motioned Rachel to move to the center of the giant tube, which was pretty long, at least to the two of them. Getting situated in the center of it, they sat there hiding, hugging each other as they heard the mean Decepticon call out again.

"Get away from there, Starstupid!"

Starscream turned and got a punch to the stomach by Ironhide, who then pulled out his gun, as did Optimus and Bumblebee. Seeing he was outnumbered, the cowardly flyer retreated. "Punk Decepticon," Ironhide growled out.

Optimus scanned the area and found two heat signatures. "The children are hiding in that tube," he said.

Bumblebee went over and peered inside, seeing the two six-year-olds inside and frightened, holding onto each other. "Hey, kids. It's okay," he said, lowering his voice to a soothing tone.

Hearing a new voice that sounded much nicer than the Decepticon that had come after them, Rachel and Katie looked up to see a yellow robot standing at the end of the tube. Katie noticed the Autobot symbol on his chest and pointed at it. Bumblebee smiled at that. "You two are safe now," he said. "Will you two come out?"

Rachel looked at Katie, who shrunk back a little. "Is…Is that meanie really gone?" She asked timidly.

"He's gone," Bumblebee said reassuringly.

The two girls crawled over to the end of the tube, but then stopped and Rachel cautiously looked out to see the three Autobots and Katie also poked her head out, but then both scrambled back into their hiding spot with the former watching the three while the latter peeked out shyly at them.

Optimus kneeled down. "Don't be frightened, little sparklings," he cooed.

"Don't worry. We'll keep those Decepticreeps away," Ironhide said reassuringly.

The two girls crawled a bit closer to the end of the tunnel and Katie went closer to Bumblebee, looking closely at his face. "Promise?" She asked, ducking her head shyly.

"Promise," the yellow Autobot said reassuringly as he held out his hands in the questioning gesture of if she wanted him to pick her up. She lifted her arms out and gentle hands pulled her closer and set her on Bumblebee's left arm before he looked in at Rachel and held out his hand. Seeing Katie was okay helped the other young girl, who scooted closer and reached for the bot, who leaned in to allow her to hug him around his neck while his right arm formed a seat for her.

Bumblebee carefully walked out from under the jungle gym with the two girls in his arms and they looked up at Ironhide and Optimus, seeing the blue optics looking at them. "Let's get these two back to the _ARK._ Teletraan-1 might be able to pull up information about their parents."

Katie looked away and buried her head in Bumblebee's shoulder. "Katie's parents are gone," Rachel said to them, her expression also sad.

The three decided not to push it as they headed back for their ship and as Teletraan-1 got in touch with Rachel's uncles, she and Katie were exploring the _ARK_ , meeting the other Autobots who were very friendly. It wasn't too long before the two six-year-olds had found themselves in Wheeljack's lab while the inventor was fixing one of Teletraan-1's circuit chips while Perceptor was examining some ore that he had found near the ship. Rachel, who had always had a fascination for rocks, stood by the dark red Autobot. "What kind of rocks are these?" She asked.

"Volcanic rocks," he responded with a smile as she helped him out with studying the rocks and telling him what she found. As he was examining one of the rocks, he spoke the name of it aloud and turned to find Rachel had grabbed the writing tool he had been using and was attempting to write the name of the rock.

"What was it again?" She asked.

"Granite," he said.

"Granite," she repeated and began writing the word with the writing tool, which was the same height as her, but she tugged and pulled on it to write out the word, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she wrote the last letter. "Got it," she said, standing proudly by the word she had written.

Perceptor couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the slightly-misspelled word that the young girl was so proud of having written by herself. It was just too cute to him and he gently scooped her up in his hand. "It looks like my little helper is quite the scientist," he said with a smile as Rachel beamed proudly before giggling when gentle, metal fingers tickled her sides.

Katie was sitting on the bench where Wheeljack was working, her gaze fixed on his flashing head fins, something he noticed. "What's got your attention, little one?" He asked, although he knew.

"Your fins," she said, pointing up at them. "They light up."

He chuckled. "Yep, they do," he said, seeing her face light up at his head fins flashed again. He then got an idea. Hardly anyone knew this, but he could make his head fins flash without speaking and he now did this. To his surprise, she began giggling, something that made him smile behind his facemask and he continued flashing his head fins and Katie was giggling happily, something that he thought was just too cute as he scooped her up in his hand. She let him as she then peeked over the edge of his hand carefully to look at the circuit he was fixing. "That's one of Teletraan-1's circuit boards," he said. "It's just about done. The last Decepticon attack almost fried his programming."

"Those Deceptibullies are mean!" Katie said. "Next time I see one, I'll give him a great big punch to the face!"

She swung her small fist in demonstration, but then tripped and tried to catch her balance. Wheeljack quickly cupped his hands similar to a well so that the little girl fell back against the palms of his hands, safe and unhurt. He chuckled in amusement. "How about we give those creeps a big one for you in the next battle?" He offered.

She smiled up at him at that as the door to the lab opened and Jazz and Bumblebee walked in with a middle-aged gentleman with them. Rachel, who was still in Perceptor's hands, gasped happily. "Uncle Charlie!" She exclaimed.

The older man accepted her from the scientist Autobot and held her. "Are you alright, Rachel?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm okay, Uncle Charlie," she said, but she did cling to him for comfort.

Optimus then came in. "Teletraan-1 couldn't locate other members of Katie's family," he said, his voice sounding sad.

Katie curled up in Wheeljack's hands and he gently brushed a finger over her head and back to offer comfort while Rachel looked up at her uncle, her six-year-old eyes looking at him pleadingly. "Uncle Charlie, could Katie live with us?" She asked.

A few weeks later, little Katie and little Rachel were at the _ARK_ watching the Autobots play basketball, giggling as they watched. Wheeljack and Perceptor were also watching, each holding one of the small children in their hands. "So, you two are now sisters, huh?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yup! Sisters!" Katie said happily.

"The best sister ever!" Rachel said, equally happy.

The two Autobots chuckled in amusement as the two settled down and even grew a bit tired, curling up into the large hands that held them securely and falling asleep. Perceptor smiled.

"They are just like sparklings," he said.

"Yeah, they are," Wheeljack said in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
